


Podfic of Homeward Bound by pir8fancier

by crinklysolution



Category: due South
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-09
Updated: 2012-12-09
Packaged: 2017-11-20 16:42:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/587527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crinklysolution/pseuds/crinklysolution





	Podfic of Homeward Bound by pir8fancier

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Homeward Bound](https://archiveofourown.org/works/192192) by [pir8fancier](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pir8fancier/pseuds/pir8fancier). 



[](http://pics.livejournal.com/crinklysolution/pic/000093pc/)  
**Title:**   [Homeward Bound](http://pir8fancier.nfshost.com/ds_homeward.html)  
 **Written by:**   pir8fancier  
 **Read by:**   crinklysolution  
 **Fandom:** due South  
 **Pairing:** Ray K/Ray V/Fraser  
 **Rating:**   NC-17  
 **Length:**   2:08:45  
 **Download** from mediafire:  [mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/?22gvcftr49u2sca), [m4b](http://www.mediafire.com/?48dq48ufk85bs7c)  
  
 **Reader’s notes:** This podfic has been very greatly improved by the excellent beta work provided by  , betaing a podfic for the first time ever, no less!    The finished product is just so much better than my original version, I can’t thank her enough…  In a way, this podfic is all her fault, because I heard her recording of another story, [A Year (More or Less) in the Life](http://amplificathon.livejournal.com/1095982.html), and it is so damn good that I cannot evict it from my Ipod.  This is my first due South podfic, and I may be way late in arriving, but I finally understand why people love this fandom so much – it is very loveable. I hope you enjoy listening to this as much as I enjoyed recording it.   
   
 


End file.
